


Crossroads and Hallways

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: 2018 Remix Relay entry.Tony and Steve encounter their most difficult challenge yet.





	Crossroads and Hallways

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This cover was inspired by an old Captain America issue #371 June. 
> 
> I always wanted to spoof this cover.


End file.
